The Lion King: Scar's Reign: Chapter 1: Haunted by the Past
Author's note: Ever since I watched The Lion King film as a kid, the film carried on in my imagination after it ended. I couldn't believe my favorite Disney character was gone forever. And after knowing of Disney's deleted scene of Scar, & a bit of his past, my imagination developed this. Be welcome in my imagination: Story Summary A dark era has reached the Pride Lands, with Scar as its king. The lionesses, the hyenas: they all have to deal with each other. This story will reveal what‘s truly happened during Simba's absence. What's life like on the Pride Lands with Scar? With his chaotic mind, Scar has got his eyes drawn to Nala. Also his past still haunts this black maned lion. And how's Scar holding up as king himself? Every day there‘s the chance of him or one of the hyenas spilling their secret out in the open. But there‘s one other lion who knows the truth: Zira. Scar and Zira have a rather unpleasant history together and also the hyenas are wondering if he still stands on the same page as they are. While Scar is worrying about his future and the 'ghosts' of his past, Zira and the three hyenas are secretly plotting against him. Does Scar have anyone left on his side or has he, with his actions of the past, created his own Lion Graveyard? Is Taka still hidden somewhere inside or is our pal truly destined to be doomed? Scar/Taka is such an interesting character to write about and with this story I'm deepening myself into his chaotic mind & am crawling into this thin lion's skin. Chapter 1: Haunted by the Past "It's to die for!" "No, fool! We're going to kill him! And Simba too." "Long live the King!" "Go away and never return!" A little helpless cub it was. I know how to feel like a little helpless cub. I felt like one every time I was treated like trash by my own father. Once again he's standing in front of me. "You are dead!" One event I never spilled one tear for. My mother understood, even though it caused her a lot of pain. Ahadi never accepted me. "Taka, you are a disgrace!" Flames are visible in his eyes. I've forbidden others to ever use that name again and now I was given a reminder to the why. It brings out all of my weaknesses I hoped had left the system by now. "Scum! Worthless King!" he was yelling and then slowly he disappeared. "It's a lie!" With a hard blast, Scar awakened from his nightmare. And it wasn't his first one. Occasionally these nightmares concerning his past disturbed him at night, keeping him from having a good and peaceful sleep. And strangely they found their way to him more and more lately. "Another nightmare? Welcome to my reality!" Zazu commented while Scar walked pass his boned cage. Exhausted Scar moved himself outside. He felt like the nightmares had dragged all energy out of his system. From fear they had made his mane rose, which perhaps for his black locks wasn't such a bad start of the day. Minor downside, it was his siesta he had just aggressively awoken from and he‘s planning to return to sleep in a few hours anyway. Outside the cave, he saw his reflection in a puddle of rain. Indeed, they do look great! He didn't even have to do anything for it. Well, of course he needed to do something about it! He needed to make a change. However, not himself. No, definitely not himself! You can't change perfection, as Scar thought he was. He just needed some distraction. Of course, the situation was still desperate. If only he felt like it was more under his control, perhaps he gained some more appreciation from his subjects, as he liked to call the lionesses. He claimed never to have gotten much, in all phases of his life. Now he was standing on the Pride Rock, overthinking and looking at what life had granted him. Scar had lost the overwhelming feeling of ruling the kingdom a long time ago. He needed to find that back. He figured only then the nightmares were to disappear permanently. "What to do first? Give the hyenas some management? A waste of time! What else.." Ah.. Notes - All rights regarding The Lion King belong to Disney. - I work with the Italic font to reveal a character's thought (or as seen below, Scar's nightmares..) Song lyrics will be shown in Bold. - This story will have a chapter named The Madness of King Scar, based on the equally named scene from the musical, the scene from the film between Zazu, The hyenas and Scar and the deleted scene with Nala - Also Scar will sing a new and according to him, improved version of Be Prepared and I'm also planning to write a hyenas song in it, inspired on the musicals Chow Down. Next Chapter Read the next chapter 'Watched Over' here.Category:ScarsReign Category:Chapters Category:The Lion King: Scar's Reign Category:Fanfiction